Wake Up Call
by Arabian-Princess1001
Summary: When Nightwing needs a wake up call there's only one person to call. Can she knock some sense into him and see the person he became?


Disclaimer: I do not own any DC Characters

* * *

The black motorcycle swerved down the road, breaking every now and then. The driver had been steering lazily, going eighty miles per hour on a thirty mile road. He raced down the thickly settled road, the trees surrounding him on both sides. The road became curvier and he nearly tipped over the bike as he made a wide turn. The bike screeched as he drifted himself to safety. He reached the top of the mountain and drove into an opening that led into the garage. Turning off his bike, he took off his blue helmet and looked around.

"Whereiseverwone?", he asked himself, burping in the end. He mumbled to himself as he opened the seat of the bike and took out a bottle. He bit on the lid of the bottle and removed it. He took in two big gulps and then wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his coat. "Batman tells me to meet him here. But Batman is no where to be found." He shrugged and forced himself to pick up his feet. He stumbled over to the doorway and walked down the hall.

He turned on the lights to the lounger room and quickly turned his gaze over to the fridge in the kitchen. He smiled to himself and stalked over there. He opened the fridge and his eyes immediately fell on the six pack of beer stocked up. He grabbed two cans and placed them on the counter. He then opened one can and slowly started to pour it in his bottle. He didn't do a very good job and most of it ended up on the counter. He placed his mouth on the counter top and started to suck the beer.

"What are you doing?"

He looked up to see Miss Martian, Superboy, and Beast Boy looking at him. He waved a hand to them. "I ran out of rum."

"Rum?",asked Beast Boy lifting an eyebrow. "It's called beer now a days."

Miss Martian walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Your drunk."

"No not", he told her. He removed her hand off his shoulder. "I had...I had...um", he said counting his fingers. "I don't know", he slurred. He picked up the other can and opened it.

Superboy walked over to him and grabbed it out of his hand. "You had enough. Go home."

He crossed his eyebrows. "My drink", he said. He slapped it out of Superboy's hand and it fell to the ground. The can made a noise and it started to spin on the ground, the beer flowing out of it. "Now I have to drink the beer off the floor." He got on his knees. Before he got to drink the beer, Superboy grabbed both his arms and lifted him up.

"Alright", he said. "Time to go see Batman."

He kicked his legs up in the air and panted. "I don't wanna go see daddy."

Superboy couldn't help but let out a chuckle. "Your a mess."

Batman looked up as Superboy threw Nightwing onto the ground. Nightwing immediately got up and pointed a finger at Batman. "Whats going on?"

"Sit", said Batman pointing to the chair.

Nightwing huffed and did as he was told.

"You're suspended", said Batman. "Hang up the suit."

Nightwing crossed his eyebrows letting it all sink in. "What?" He looked around and noticed Superman, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, and his team in the room. "I don't get it."

Batman crossed his arms. "Hang up the suit. Your suspended for six months."

Nightwing shook his head. "You can't do this to me. I didn't do anything wrong."

"No?", asked Wonder Woman. "You've already broken most of the rules you agreed to follow by."

"Nightwing is mine", he told her. He pointed a finger. "You don't have a right to take it away from me."

Superman flew next to him. "No, but I have a right to take you into custody for breaking the rules."

"No", said Nightwing.

Batman moved closer to him. "Hang. Up. The. Suit."

Nightwing smirked. "Or what?"

"Wing", said Kid Flash. "Just do it."

Nightwing waved a hand at him. "Oh not you too." He looked around and patted his chest. "I didn't do anything wrong."

"Nothing wrong he says", Batman growled. "You're drinking from five pm to five am, you sleep in, your fighting techniques have been sloppy, you're neglecting your team that you practically begged to lead, your always angry, always grumpy, always come in late, you beat your criminals half to death, and you sleep with any woman you rescue and then throw them out on the street."

"You sleep with any woman you see", Nightwing snapped.

"Not as Batman", he said shutting him up.

"Anything else?",asked Nightwing.

"You want to know why I asked your team to be here tonight? So they can see the leader that they expect to look up to being a low-life, cheap scum, son of a bitch. You embarrass this league and you defiantly embarrass me. I'm embarrassed to even being called your mentor. Take your unwashed, unshaved, drunk ass home and back to Bludhaven. You have six months to readjust yourself and get your life back together." Batman stood straight.

"And if I don't?",asked Nightwing.

Batman turned his back to him. "Then I will make sure the name Nightwing, will never exist again." Batman paused and then let out a big sigh. "Tim will take you home."He paused again. "I'm disappointed in you, Dick."

Nightwing knew that they were alone now. He let his head fall as Batman walked away from him. He got slapped in the face. Hard. Those four words, stung very hard. He'd never heard those words before. Not even from his real father or mother. And even though Bruce wasn't his biological father, he still felt hurt.

He reached for his eye mask and took it off. He let it drop to the floor. He sat up and buried his face in his hands. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he knew exactly who it was.

"Dick?",asked Kid Flash. "You okay man?"

Nightwing shrugged it off and stood up. "Yea man. Never been better."

Kid Flash shook his head. "Man, you need help."

Nightwing laughed. "I'm fine dude. Besides, I need a little vacation."

Kid Flash watched as his best friend walked away to place his suit away. He looked back at his teammates with a frown.

"He needs it", said Artemis.

Kid Flash nodded.

"It wasn't our business, anyways. It's between him and Batman", said Miss Martian.

Robin shook his head. "It's my fault. I knew what was happening and should have mentioned it sooner. He made me promise that I'd always have his back and not say anything but...I don't even know." He sighed. "I'm gonna go take him home now."

"Make sure he gets home safe", said Miss Martian.

Batgirl sat on the chair. "This bites. It's not gonna be the same for six months."

"Hate to burst your bubbles but it hasn't been the same for a year", said Beast Boy. "He needs help and I don't think sending him home is gonna do it."

Superboy nodded. "I agree. Anyone have any ideas?"

Beast Boy pushed Batgirl off the chair and jumped to stand on it.

"Ow", she said. She stood up and rubbed her bottom. "What was that for?"

Beast Boy shrugged. "Dramatic effects." He placed one hand on his hip and the other pointed around the room. "He needs special help. And I know how to get it. There's only one person I know who can get through Nightwing. One person who makes him goose-bump every time they meet. One person who will beat his ass until he's the Nightwing that we all love."

"And I know exactly who your talking about", said Kid Flash. He gave Beast Boy a grin.

Nightwing leaped from roof top to roof top. After Tim had dropped him off at his apartment he immediately went to his closet and put on his spare Nightwing suit. Placing on his mask he had leapt out the window and into the dark night. He was resting on the edge of the rooftop, crouching down near a gargoyle. He had his binoculars against his eyes searching the streets. He surveyed the area until he found what he wanted. A female, blonde, not too tall, curvy, had a lot of makeup on, but she would do.

"You know you shouldn't be crouching down on the edge when your drunk."

Nightwing set his binoculars down, stood up, and slowly turned around.

"You might fall."

Nightwing crossed his arms and looked up at the red head figure. "What are you doing here?"

She landed in front of him and tapped her fingers on his chest. "Can't I visit my favorite birdie?"

Nightwing grabbed her finger. "No. Bludhaven isn't your scene. I'm gonna have to ask you to leave, Starfire." He walked back to the edge and picked up his binoculars, searching for the blonde.

Starfire peered over his shoulder and laughed. "You've set your standards low, Dick."

He cringed when she said his name. "Aren't you gone yet?"

She shook her head although he still had his back to her. "No. What'd you do anyways?"

"What you mean?", he asked obviously knowing what she meant.

"Walter called me and asked me to help him...with you", she said.

Nightwing sighed and turned to her. "I don't need help from anyone."

Starfire nodded. "Yea. And the smell of alcohol and you picking up females backs that up."

Nightwing grinned. "Jealous?"

Starfire laughed. "Of what? Some hooker who has bad taste in fashion?"

Nightwing shook his head and took out his grappling hook. He aimed it at a rooftop. "I don't want to see you around anymore."

"Dick wait", she called. "You know you can talk to me about anything."

Nightwing chuckled. "I thought that barrier was broken when we decided to split up?"

Starfire sighed. "I can't let you go out alone. Your drunk and you might do something stupid."

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me", he told her. "I think I can operate another night on my own, drunk."

Starfire looked down. "I wasn't going to say anything but Wally told me. You got suspended for six months. I know what you're going through."

Nightwing growled. "What would you know?" He shot his grappling hook.

Before he could actually jump off the roof Starfire threw a star bolt, melting the grappling hook. Nightwing turned around and opened his mouth. She had a smirk on her face. "Your not leaving until we talk."

Nightwing stalked over to her. "That was a shit move!"

Starfire could tell he was angry. "Well,what would you have liked me to do? Let you go out there?"

"Now how am I supposed to get home?",he asked.

Starfire grounded herself. "Walk home?"

He growled. "Your such a...ugh!" He walked away from her.

"I came here so that I could help you. Obviously you need it", she told him. "This isn't you. Your twenty-one years old, you need to start acting like an adult."She walked over to him. "Just let me help you." She placed a warm hand on his shoulder.

Nightwing turned around and placed both hands on her shoulders. "I don't need help!" He pushed her onto the ground, face first.

Starfire moved so she sat on her butt, her hands flat on the ground. She inspected her left leg which had a cut from mid-calf to knee. She winced as she touched the blood. "Ow."

Nightwing held his hands out in front of him, his eyes going wide. He had never placed his hands on a female before. He stepped back and sat on the ground himself, placing his head between his knees. "I do need help."He rubbed his eyes. "I'm a mess. Batman is right, I'm just a drunk scum."

Starfire crawled over to him and lifted his chin. "I'm sorry", he told her.

She tilted her head and smiled at him. "It's alright. If you weren't drunk I would have dismembered you by now."

Nightwing winced. "I deserve it."

Starfire stood up, limping in the process.

"I didn't break it did I?", he asked. He took her hand that she offered and stood up.

She shook her head. "No, but I think it needs to be patched." She grabbed his hand. "Take me to your apartment. We shall discuss how you can turn your life around."

Nightwing picked her up and grinned. "Or so that you can sleep over?"

Starfire lifted her foot. "I will dismember you. Besides, my leg needs patching and I rather not go to the hospital as Kory Anders at this time of night."

He nodded. "Sure. That's what they all say."

"Oh", she said as he jumped. "Another thing. We need to talk about you picking up chicks!" She whacked him on the head. A faint 'ow' was heard down the alley way.

* * *

So Nightwing at one point became a loser, drinking all day long, and what not in the comics. So I thought this would make a cute one-shot. Possibly a sequel not sure yet.


End file.
